February 20, 2013 Main Event results
The February 20, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi on February 19, 2013. Summary Big Show took center stage on WWE Main Event, irate over the circumstances involving himself, Alberto Del Rio and the World Heavyweight Championship over the past few months. The World's Largest Athlete was clearly an angry giant – cutting his entrance theme short so he could scream into a microphone on his way to the ring. After berating WWE Main Event's broadcast team – specifically targeting The Miz – regarding their coverage of his Elimination Chamber loss to Del Rio, Big Show turned his rage toward SmackDown General Manager Booker T. Claiming that he has been made to look like a fool, The World's Largest Athlete sought retribution by challenging anyone in the locker room. The first Superstars to answer Big Show's challenge were the twin Samoans Jimmy and Jey Uso. However, the rage of the former World Heavyweight Champion quickly put tag team duo on the defensive in an impromptu Handicap Match. Though Big Show dominated the brothers early on, the brothers eventually managed to use their impeccable teamwork and execute a double team suplex followed by dual super kicks, taking down The World's Largest Athlete . Nevertheless, The Usos’ efforts were for naught as the former World Champion recovered, delivering a double choke slam for the victory. Immediately following The Usos defeat, Brodus Clay made his way to the ring in unfamiliar fashion – marching forward without dancing, intent on decimating Big Show. As the opening bell for ION Television’s second impromptu contest sounded, The Funkasaurus and The World’s Largest Athlete locked up, each Superstar struggling to overpower the other. Relying on a fast-paced offense, Clay took advantage and delivered a series of colossal blows before being sent to the outside. Displaying his power and resilience, Big Show reclaimed control, although a late rally by The Funkasaurus nearly ended the former World Heavyweight Champion’s evening. As Clay tried to execute a big splash in the corner, Big Show countered with a massive KO Punch to secure his second victory. Alas, there was no rest for the wicked as The Great Khali made his way to the ring for Big Show’s next challenge. WWE’s resident titans collided, trading enormous blows that shook the WWE Universe inside the arena. A virtual stalemate, the gigantic grapplers battled on the outside with Khali maintaining dominance over his opponent. After being tossed into the steel steps, The World’s Largest Athlete made his way back into the ring with Khali in pursuit. As the Punjabi Superstar tried to reenter the ring, Big Show landed a huge KO Punch sending his opponent tumbling to the floor. Unable to answer the referee’s 10-count, Big Show picked up a third victory. With three impressive victories in a row under his belt, Big Show awaited his next challenger. Reacting to The World’s Largest Athlete’s comments earlier in the evening, The Miz rose from the announce table, removing his coat and tie, prepared to answer Big Show’s challenge. The Awesome One entered the ring and overwhelmed the giant with a flurry of kicks to the knee and then head . Sensing a fresh Miz’s overwhelming momentum, an already battle weary Big Show walked away from his own challenge and lost by count out. Following his new assignment as Assistant to the Managing Supervisor of Raw, Brad Maddox informed Matt Striker and the WWE Universe that the alliance between him and Vickie Guerrero is the beginning of the “Brickie Era.” Hopefully, T-shirts bearing this term will NOT be available on WWEShop.com Following Big Show's impromptu challenge, WWE NXT alums Justin Gabriel and Titus O’Neil squared off in the final contest of the evening. Following a heated verbal exchange before the battle, both competitors were ready for a brawl. With the contest underway, O’Neil used his formidable size and strength advantage to keep the high-flyer grounded and on the defensive. With his partner Darren Young not in attendance, O’Neil was given a chance to show the WWE Universe what he is capable of in singles competition. However, it was who Justin Gabriel put his speed and resilience on display, taking advantage of a kick that knocked his opponent off his feet. Wasting little time, the South African Superstar ascended the top rope and delivered a 450 Splash to secure victory. Results ; ; *The Big Show defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) in a Two On One Handicap Match (3:38) *The Big Show defeated Brodus Clay (8:39) *The Big Show defeated The Great Khali by countout (6:26) *Justin Gabriel defeated Titus O'Neil (9:01) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Big Show v The Usos ME_021_Photo_01.jpg ME_021_Photo_02.jpg ME_021_Photo_03.jpg ME_021_Photo_05.jpg ME_021_Photo_06.jpg ME_021_Photo_07.jpg The Big Show v Brodus Clay ME_021_Photo_08.jpg ME_021_Photo_09.jpg ME_021_Photo_10.jpg ME_021_Photo_11.jpg ME_021_Photo_12.jpg ME_021_Photo_13.jpg The Big Show v The Great Khali ME_021_Photo_14.jpg ME_021_Photo_15.jpg ME_021_Photo_16.jpg ME_021_Photo_17.jpg ME_021_Photo_18.jpg ME_021_Photo_20.jpg Justin Gabriel v Titus O'Neil ME_021_Photo_25.jpg ME_021_Photo_26.jpg ME_021_Photo_27.jpg ME_021_Photo_29.jpg ME_021_Photo_30.jpg ME_021_Photo_33.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #21 results Category:2013 television events